sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Concordia Prinus the Echidna
'Concordia '''was an eight-year old female Prinus echidna that was gifted with Telekinesis. She was a supporting character within Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in ''Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, she was Dimitri's prominent childhood friend. Making her debuting in'' Rise of the Mystic, Concordia Prinus was a prodigious herbalist that dreamed of flowering her entire village. She was one of the many victims of the Prinus Village Massacre. Concordia was a kindhearted individual that bore incredible knowledge about herbs and the botanic wildlife. While she initially had difficulties making friends, she eventually saw beauty of life beyond plants and began harboring unrequited feelings she never knew she had for the one she befriended and always truly admired... ''Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Concordia Prinus was a female Prinus echidna that stood at below-average height, given her age. She had peach puff-colored skin, shoulder-level short sea green-colored dreadlocks and fur along with a triangular bang at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and orchid-colored eyes. To protect herself from the harsh sun, she wears her signature goldenrod-colored straw-hat that features a white ribbon with many beautiful flowers. In addition, she had an eyelash on each eye and always walked without shoes. She wore white gloves, had ears, and featured a small tail behind her waist. The lightning-shaped mark on her chest is not visible because of her brown flowered apron. Naturally, she had an underdeveloped body. Also, her white gloves were occasionally incredibly dirty because, instead of using her psychic powers, she manually did agricultural work using her hands. Personality Concordia was a reserved, yet emotional and soft echidna that cherished the life around her. She was a submissive introvert who once had troubles expressing her thoughts. While she was bashful enough to the point of running away from interaction whenever embarrassed, Concordia only let her sweet, emotional side around the one she secretly admired. With his help, she eventually became much more out-going. This echidna loved watching the stars whenever alone and loved it even more while watching them with others. Her fascination with nature, especially regarding the botanic wildlife, lead her to become an aspiring herbalist with a secret dream: fill the entirety of her village with beautiful flowers so people would not feel lonely. Someone very hard-working and a pacifist down-to-the-core, Concordia was also clumsy; having been a timid person for so long lead her to easily stumble upon her words. Finally, she was easily inspired by other people's determinations and their coolness; she always supported those kinds of inspiring people no matter what. History and Appearances Background Concordia Prinus was born to a passive family of herbalists inside the Prinus Clan, a civilization of echidnas that resided on the northwestern parts of Soumerca, the southwestern Mobian continent. Ever since a very young age, she was thoroughly fascinated with the vermilion-colored forest that surrounded her village and its wildlife. It was not long for her interest to blossom into an undying passion, which always made her work hard towards her dreams since then; she even decorated her straw-hat with numerous beautiful flowers. However, she eventually was too absorbed in her work and subconsciously isolated herself from others. This isolation ultimately made Concordia lonely inside the vast village. Her own personal disinterest for her amazing telekinetic abilities further increased the gap between others her age and herself. For a short while, she even believed plants and animals were the only ones that understood her passion. After some time, Concordia's loneliness was so great she understood that she needed real friends, but did not know where to start. Since she was not experienced in befriending people her age, she would secretly observe other echidnas in a melancholic manner while working; she wanted to befriend them, but was too scared to try. Eight-year old Concordia's routine would remain the same until that fateful day... Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Telekinesis Much like the other members of her clan, Concordia Prinus inherited the ability to alter tangible and some intangible structures using her mind alone. This allowed her to levitate other things without even moving from her place, though stamina and concentration were needed for prolonged usage of this skill. Although most of her strengths were not introduced, Concordia was able to understand wild animals to the point of correctly interpreting their emotions and interacting with them to a degree. However, even though gifted with amazing psychic abilities, this echidna never showed much interest and barely trained with them, making her mostly an inexperienced novice with her powers. On a side note, she was subconsciously able to bring forth a very large amount of energy whenever embarrassed. Agricultural Knowledge In many ways, even though modest about her skills, Concordia Prinus could have also been considered a genius. In a matter of months, because of her determination and passion with the wildlife around her, this echidna became incredibly knowledgeable about agriculture ever since a very young age. Although a rather silent, Concordia bore almost-encyclopedic knowledge about nature. When it came to being aware of the capabilities of different varieties of plants, animals, and poisons, this echidna was vastly superior than others. While incredibly smart, as a child, she still had many things she needed to learn and experience. She specialized in the medicinal herbs found within Cinnabar Forest. She was easily able to make very bitter pastes that would almost instantly heal those that consumed them. She would often mix various of them to get a fun variety of effects each time. She would often teach her friend, Dimitri Prinus, about this grandious skill. Creation and Development Concordia was roughly created for two purposes: enlighten and darken the main character's childhood. She was supposed to be one of the two barriers that, because of his justified angst, would psychologically hold Dimitri back and make way for his future character development! Aside from that, creating a female Prinus echidna was thrilling! While there were plans for other ones, Concordia might just be the only one shown in the main series, which is sad because female echidnas are among my favorites in terms of design. They're also mostly assertive, something Concordia is not! The introduction of herbs in the series was also necessary. Admittedly, it was not originally her that taught the main character on how to use them, though it became that way since it made the story flow better than throwing out flashbacks whenever such skills are introduced and relevant! Relationships With Other Characters Friends and Allies * Dimitri Prinus the Echidna (best friend) * Daiku Prinus the Echidna * Unnamed parents * Mobini fauna of Cinnabar Forest Neutral * Lance Prinus the Echidna Enemies * 'Rikai the Hedgehog ' ** Frost Beasts Fun Facts * Prinus is pronounced pry-nuhs, not pree-nuhs. * Concordia's name follows trend of names meaning 'harmony' and 'peace' within the Prinus Clan. ** The name Concordia was based on a character of the same name from Pokémon. * Her appearance was slightly based on Saeko Busujima from Highschool of the Dead series. ** If her body did fully mature, she would have become one of the most sexually-appealing characters of the cast. How ironic! Category:Echidnas Category:Females